1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying an image in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a three dimensional (3D) image utilizing a 3D image display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in three dimensional (3D) images is rapidly increasing. Accordingly, efforts are being made to provide 3D imaging capabilities to television sets and mobile terminals.
3D images provide a sense of depth by utilizing a combination of left images and right images. More specifically, binocular disparity caused by the distance between a user's two eyes, which is approximately 65 mm, is a key factor in depth perception. Different images seen by the left and right eyes are transferred through the retinas to the brain, which fuses the images together, thereby creating depth perception.
Rapid advances in communication and semiconductor technologies have led to enormous popularization of mobile terminals. High-end mobile terminals have evolved into mobile convergence devices supporting heterogeneous functions originating from distinct fields. In particular, mobile terminals are increasingly equipped with touchscreens. Such a mobile terminal generates touch events corresponding to user actions on the touchscreen and controls applications on the basis of the generated touch events.
With rapid popularization of mobile terminals (smartphones, in particular), applications stored in a mobile terminal have increased in number and kind. Hence, it is necessary to provide a user interface method and apparatus that enable the user to access and manage many content items and applications stored in a mobile terminal in an easy and convenient manner.